Combining Problems
by AFlyingCar
Summary: What happened if Out of Body Experience took place in the half life universe? One-Shot. Let me apologize now if I've completely butchered the universe since I haven't played any of the half life games.


**A/N: Okay here's this little one-shot that I thought up of one day. One quick thing I think you should know, I was having FanFiction uploading troubles. I mentioned that in Sudden Death, but I get the feeling that not everybody who reads this reads TF2 FanFiction. Now, this story is here to keep you guys held over until I finish chapter 5 of Out of Body Experience. All that's left is to end it and release it. I just need to figure out how… to end it and release it. Also really quickly, please note that I have never played any of the half life games, except the original and Garry's Mod, if that counts. So if anything seems wrong, well, I'm sorry then. Oh here she comes! Just keep reading! Remember you never saw me! Never saw me!**

* * *

Aliens. Who would have thought. After all the time it took for Chell to escape Aperture, it turns out that the Earth that she had wanted to see so badly was completely gone. Instead, there was this world that was completely full of all the things she had wanted to escape from in Aperture. Luckily, she had disposed of her Aperture clothing and got a new jumpsuit to replace the old one. She also had to leave her companion cube by the shed since it was too heavy for her to carry.

Chell had been lucky that the Combine had not found out that she was from Aperture. She met this one test subject who worked for some company called Black Mesa, and he was taken by the Combine, beat down with those weird batons, and taken away. Chell could only imagine what horrors that poor man would have to face.

Looking through her meager supplies, she noticed that she was beginning to run low on food. She also realized that meant that she would have to leave her little apartment to go and find some.

Sighing, she went to her closet to go find her coat. Just as she was about to put it on, she heard a knock on the door. This scared her, since nobody came to visit her. This meant that it was most likely the Combine. They must have figured out where she was from, and had come to take her away!

Chell began to breathe deeply to calm herself down. '_It's alright Chell. Maybe it's not Them. Maybe it's your friend Carla from the fruit shop. Besides, if it was the Combine, they would have already knocked down your door, beaten you up, and hauling you off in a cage._'  
Finally calm, Chell walked over to the door, peeping through the peep hole, she saw nobody. '_Maybe somebody left a package. Don't worry, just stay calm._'  
As cautiously as she could, Chell opened up the door, looked down and saw…

A little girl?

'_What's a little girl doing her all by herself? Where's her parents? Who is she?!_'  
Chell knew she couldn't leave a little girl sleeping in the middle of the hallway by herself. Food could come later, since she remembered seeing a child get ripped from a woman's arms and taken away. The woman was beaten to death on the spot. Chell still didn't know what happened to the child. She had asked one of her friends about it, and they said that the Combine looked for children to be re-taught, and turned into little slave machines to do their bidding. Chell knew that she couldn't let that happen to this girl. So as quickly as she could, Chell took the girl inside, and put her on the bed.

Then Chell shut the door and began to think about what to do with her. She couldn't keep her. Chell knew nothing about caring for a child, and barely had enough supplies for herself. Keeping the girl just wasn't possible for her. Without supplies or knowledge, Chell knew that this girl wouldn't make it. Besides, the girl was already extremely thin and pale. Whatever had happened to her, it was most likely that the girl had been without food for almost a whole day. Chell considered going out to get food and leave a note for the girl, but decided against it for fear that the girl would run outside, and get taken. So Chell waited.

And waited.

And waited.

It was growing dark, and the girl had still not woken up. Chell began to worry, and checked the girl's pulse. She sighed in relief when she felt a pulse, but still worried that the girl might be in a coma. Just as Chell was about to try to find help from her friend, the girl began to stir. Chell was delighted that the girl wasn't in a horrible medical state, but still worried when the girl began to shiver. Chell got up from her place on the floor, to go find a spare blanket. Upon discovery that she didn't have one, Chell walked back over to the bed, and put her coat on top of the girl.

When the girl had finished waking up, she looked around confused and asked, "Wh-where am I?"  
"You're in my house," Chell replied, concern in her eyes, "I saw you sleeping out in the hall, and brought you in so that the Combine wouldn't get you."  
"Wh-who are you a-and what's th-the Comb-bine?"  
"My name's Chell, but, you don't know who the Combine are?" After the girl shook her head, Chell sighed sadly and continued, "I don't know the entire story, but the Combine are some alien race that took over the earth and now have the entire human race under their control."  
Seeing that the girl was still a bit confused, Chell sighed and brought her to the window. After the girl looked out, she widened her eyes in surprise and just stood there in shock.

* * *

(Switch POV)

GLaDOS couldn't believe what she was seeing. She knew that the human's were terrible at defending themselves, but she didn't think that this could have happened. How could she get any humans to test when she got back in her body, if they were all up here getting slaughtered? GLaDOS was in such a shock, that she completely missed the next question Chell asked.

"Hello?" Chell asked, waving her hand in front of GLaDOS's face to get her attention. "Hello? Earth to, umm, you."  
Snapping out of her shock, GLaDOS shook her head, looked at Chell, and asked, "I'm sorry, what?"  
"I asked you what your name is." Chell said.  
GLaDOS went into a small panic. She couldn't let Chell know who she was, she would most likely just kick her out. Then again, she did let Chell go. GLaDOS assumed that meant they had been on good terms when they had last met. GLaDOS quickly weighed the two options of telling Chell the truth, or not telling her. If GLaDOS told her, there would be a chance that she would be kicked out. However, if GLaDOS didn't tell her the truth, then she would have to explain to her later when Chell found out. If GLaDOS knew anything about Chell, it was that she figured everything out eventually. If not, then she would never have gotten past all of GLaDOS's test chambers and murder attempts.

After a small mental debate, GLaDOS decided that it would be best if she just told Chell the truth. After all, Chell was going to figure out either way, so may as well get it over with.

"My n-name is G-GLaD-DOS." GLaDOS said. Damn she still hadn't gotten that whole speech thing down. She was going to have to work on that some other time. In the meantime, she had to see how Chell was going to react.

Chell was struck speechless for a moment, but quickly recovered and said, "Umm, how?"

Well that went over with her better than GLaDOS expected. But now she had to explain to her the whole, I-was-once-a-robot-but-got-put-into-a-child-body.

After explaining to Chell why she was a child instead of a robot, GLaDOS began to feel a strange pulling in her stomach. She looked down and realized that, based on what little memories from Caroline were left after deleting her, she was hungry. Chell seemed to notice too, but just said, "I'm sorry, but I have to make another run down to the shop to see if I could find some more food. But I need you to stay here, okay? I'm just afraid of what will happen if the Combine get their hands on you."  
"Don't worry," GLaDOS reassured her, "I still have some memories of Caroline, and I know some self defense. But I'm sure that this body is small enough for me to just be able to hide."

Even though Chell still looked worried, she eventually left to get some food for the both of them. While she was gone, there wasn't much for GLaDOS to do but think. She kept thinking about how she would punish that test subject when she got back to Aperture. Maybe a nice long stay in the room where all the robots scream at you. Or maybe some special neurotoxin. Special, genetically engineered neurotoxin specifically made to be more painful and slow. Yes that seemed like a good punishment, but maybe she could also map his brain, and put him in a potato, see how he likes being ripped from one body and put into a new one. GLaDOS quickly got bored though after coming up with suitable punishments, and began looking for something else to do. Glancing around the little home Chell had made for herself, GLaDOS began to notice how small it was. There was only a bathroom and a living room with a couch and a bed. Other than that, there wasn't much in there. GLaDOS also noticed that Chell hadn't taken her Companion Cube with her. Not that that surprised her. After all, the test subject had just picked up the Companion Cube, and thrown it into the incinerator without a second thought.

While GLaDOS was pondering this, she heard really fast knocking and what sounded like someone saying "Let me in! Quick!"

Thinking that ti might be Chell in trouble, GLaDOS opened the door and was immediately grabbed by someone. Struggling, GLaDOS screamed as loud as she could, "Let me go!"

She got one look at a woman with dark hair who was just staring at her, in one of those suits that Chell said the Combine wore, before being hit over the head with a baton and being knocked out.

* * *

(Switch POV)

Chell was just walking back up the stairs with the food she had found when she heard GLaDOS scream. Knowing that there weren't many children around, Chell dropped the food, and sprinted as fast as she could up the stairs and towards her little home. Chell got up there just in time to see them hit her over the head, and knock her out. Hating to see a child handled like that, even if the child was once a homicidal AI, Chell sprinted down the hall and punched one of the Combine in the face. Picking up the baton from the fallen Combine, she began to beat the one nearest to her with it, when she felt a pain in the back of her neck. As she fell to the floor, Chell saw that one of the Combine had hit her and was pulling out a needle of sorts. Knowing instantly that it was a sedative, Chell struggled to get out so she could avoid having to be dragged off to some prison camp. However, one of the Combine pulled her arms behind her back and with a quick snap of his hands, her arms were broken.

As she cried out in pain, she barely registered the needle entering her arm and injecting the sedative. The last thing she saw before falling asleep was a brown bag being thrown over her head.

Chell had been stuck in this prison for three years now. They didn't torture her for information, which was odd; however they still didn't treat her well. She got about one meal a day of just terrible goop, if it could even be called that. She didn't care though. Every day though, instead of worrying about herself, she constantly worried about what they did with GLaDOS. With her body's developing mind, GLaDOS could easily be manipulated or whatever the Combine do with the children that they kidnap.

Chell was woken up one day to the sound of her cell door opening. Looking up to see who it was, she instantly scooted towards the back of the cell as she saw four Combine walk in. Although, instead of hurting her, they just stood up against the wall, and guarded the door. Before she could even wonder why they would walk inside to guard the door, another Combine walked inside with GLaDOS trailing behind. But she wasn't the GLaDOS that let Chell go from Aperture. Instead, she looked more like a lifeless automaton. Chell's eyes grew sad as she looked at the shell that was originally GLaDOS. The Combine that was once GLaDOS took a baton from the Combine she walked in with. The shell that was once GLaDOS continuously asked Chell questions that she had no way to answer or had no interest in answering. Chell died as the only person she had ever considered a friend, besides Wheately, beat her to death with a baton.

* * *

**A/N: Okay that was a tad depressing, I know. I just had this amazing idea, and I had to get it down on paper. Or, well, on electricity and magnetism, I guess. Anyways, I would like to hear your opinions on the fifth chapter of Out of Body Experience. So, without further ado, here is a spoiler.**

***SPOILER WARNING**SPOILER WARNING**SPOILER WARNING****

* * *

_In the distance, she saw a faint light. Upon getting closer to it, GLaDOS noticed that it was emanating from a house with a flickering porch light. What was even creepier about the house, was that it looked identical to the house that she and Chell were living in, but the house was nowhere near a forest. Of course, the house wasn't exactly identical. The windows were smashed, the front door was knocked down, and there were blood stains on the wall. The logical side of GLaDOS's brain tried to reason with her and tell her that the blood stains were a pretty good reason to not go into the house. But the frightened part of her brain prevailed, and she ended up running as fast as she could towards the house._

* * *

***SPOILER WARNING**SPOILER WARNING**SPOILER WARNING***

**So there you go. I'd love to hear what you guys have to say about it, if not… oh well then. As always, I hope you guys enjoyed and please read n' review. That's all for now, goodnight, and big balls.**

**Great now I've used that one.**


End file.
